Tell me your wish
by majrocks
Summary: He was put out of his reverie when she spoke again, "I'm a genie, you have one wish after you blew the candle"


Author's Note: Hi I'm back! After more than two years of being AWOL, here I am super missing you guys :). I finally had the courage to come back and decided on a one shot fanfic while I'm still finishing an update for my multi-chaptered fics. I'm apologizing in advance if there are lapses in this story, I'll try to improve as I retrace my steps in writing fanfics again. I hope you'll enjoy this

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king or its characters.

~majrocks~

I'm genie for you boy

I'm genie for your wish

-"Genie", SNSD

~majrocks~

Yoh lazily glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed, 12:05 am; still early he thought, he was about to snuggle back on the bed when his eyes caught a silhouette of a person near the window. The room was dark, so he had to squint his eyes to get a better view; when that didn't help he turned on the bedside lamp and had the shock of his life.

The figure walked towards him, he rubbed his eyes, unable to believe what was in front of him. The figure still didn't disappear nor change. It might be his imagination or he must be dreaming but everything seems real though, he was about to pinch his arm when the figure spoke, "Yoh"

His eyes are like saucers, this is really unbelievable.

If someone told him before that this day would come he might have laughed his head off then bet his life that this wouldn't happen.

It just isn't logical, not her.

"You look stupid staring like that baka"

He cringed.

It seem surreal, in front of him was Anna, but different.

For one she is not wearing her signature black dress, she is wearing a genie like costume instead. Red on top and black daisy dukes with belt adorned by little golds coins and bells. On her wrists were wide gold bands and her hair was adorned with strings of pearls. She looked magical although outrageous by Anna standard and besides she's in their estate in Izumo, summoned by his grandmother two days ago.

But here she was looking so real, she was even carrying a chocolate birthday cake with a candle lit on top.

He was pulled out of his reverie when she spoke again, "I'm a genie, you have one wish after you blew the candle"

To say that he was stunned and stupefied was an understatement.

His mouth fell, 'Genie?'

"I... how?... what..."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "What part of my statement didn't you understand?" she barked, "I'm a genie dimwit, and I'm here to grant you a wish"

"But Anna-"

"My name's not Anna, I just told you I'm a genie!" She shouted, a vein popping on her forehead.

Yoh jumped, even her temper is so like Anna.

"You called me Anna, maybe I looked like her but do you seriously think you'd caught her dead looking like this?"

'She has a point', thought Yoh. Hell will freeze over before Anna would wear those clothes.

"If you really are a genie then how did you get here?" asked Yoh

She cocked her head to the side, Yoh followed her gaze and saw a small golden lamp on the table.

Yoh was surprised, that thing wasn't there before he slept.

As if reading his thoughts she spoke again, "Look this thing is getting heavier, you ask too many questions, why can't you just say your wish then be done with it?"

If it isn't just possible for Anna to wear that outfit, Yoh would think that she's really Anna, she's scary in an Anna-ish way.

"Can I wish for 3 more wishes?" Yoh asked hopefully

"No! Dont be stupid you can't wish for another wish" she replied in a berating tone.

Yoh scratched his head then laughed nervously, he was just trying his luck anyway.

"Can I wish for world peace?"

"No! Look I'm a genie not a miracle worker okay?"

Yoh nodded, 'What would he wish then?' he racked his brain for what seems like an eternity

"You only have one wish Yoh, use it wisely" she reminded him.

Yoh looked thoughtful, longing visible in his handsome face then muttered so softly that she almost missed hearing it, sighed then gave her a beaming smile, "I want the limited edition Soul Bob album."

"Limited edition Soul Bob album?", she repeated, still shocked by what she softly heard.

"Yes, it was released 2 months ago but was easily sold out I wasnt able to get a copy"

"Alright" she said, "Close your eyes then blow the candle now"

He did, and after a split second everything turned black, then he suddenly felt soft lips covering his own, giving in sweet delight to his body. His heart took a leap, he knew that taste, he had savored it the night before they left patch village.

~majrocks~

The continuous ringing of the alarm clock woke Yoh the following morning, he looked at his surroundings, everything still looked the same, sans the golden lamp that was on his table last night.

'Did it really happen?'he asked himself as he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

After that he went down on the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He grinned as his eyes caught a parcel on the table. It was a gift, a box tied with a red bow.

As he was opening the contents, Amidamaru appeared by his side, "Good morning master Yoh. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you Amidamaru"

Yoh was speechless as he saw what was on the box

The limited edition Soul Bob Album!

"Isnt that what you want to buy two months ago master Yoh?"

He just nodded stilll can't believe his eyes

"Who gave the gift?"

"From a genie"

The samurai ghost looked puzzled, "From a genie?"

Yoh focused his gaze on the album then touch his lips remembering the wish he so softly muttered.

_I wish for Anna_

~majrocks~

"That's all for today" said Yoh's grandmother Kino Asakura, "Youre not even focusing at your work"

Anna sighed, the old woman was right, she was not focused on her training. She was tired, what can you expect?

"Where have you been last evening?"

Anna caught herself in time before her blush was visible and kept her face straight, "I-"

"Never mind, just be sure to focus more tomorrow, I don't want any disruptions for our lessons" Kino cut through her explanation then left.

Anna watched as the old lady disappears from her view then made her way to her room.

She rested her tired body on the bed, she needs some sleep after yesterday's adventure.

'I need to get rid of those' she reminded herself.

Her eyes wandered on her left, where a paper bag lay beside the wall

She got up and went through the bag, picking up a small golden lamp rubbed it a little before putting it back on the bag, her expression soft.

'He must not know', thought Anna and she absent mindlessly touched her lips, a small blush appearing on her creamy white skin. She almost didn't hear his wish last night and when realization dawned on her, she can't help herself and gave in.

She stared at the window, "Happy birthday Yoh" she muttered with a smile.

~majrocks~

Reviews are very much welcomed :)


End file.
